


On Guard

by merryghoul



Category: Doctor Who (2005)
Genre: Community: eleventy_kink, Episode: s06e10 The Girl Who Waited, Kink Meme, Masturbation, Other, Pervertibles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-20
Updated: 2015-06-20
Packaged: 2018-04-05 05:51:12
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 619
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4168311
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/merryghoul/pseuds/merryghoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Even in trying times at Two Streams, Amy's able to take a break once in a while.</p>
            </blockquote>





	On Guard

**Author's Note:**

> Prompts:
> 
> Season of Kink: pervertibles  
> [eleventy_kink: Amy/Amy's Screwdriver: Thirty six years is a long time. A girl can get lonely. And frustrated.](http://eleventy-kink.livejournal.com/942.html?thread=2426798#t2426798)

Amy heard a couple of Handbots outside the temporal engines room. She stepped outside the room and confronted them. She decapitated both of the Handbots before the second Handbot could say "This is a kindness. Do not be alarmed."

With the Handbot threat out of the way, Amy went back inside the temporal engines room. She sat near the entrance, in case a Handbot attempted to disturb her and Rory's privacy. A towel she stole from a patient was under her arse. She didn't want to wet her tights.

Amy pulled down her tights. She turned on her sonic probe and let the probe's vibrations hit her clit.

Over the years, Amy had gotten used to masturbating with her sonic probe. She couldn't make sounds the way she could when she was making love to Rory--flesh and blood Rory, not disabled Handbot Rory. She had to make sure where she was masturbating wouldn't make unnecessary noises. She had to keep an eye out on Rory just in case Rory decided to move around. With all these things to monitor, Amy knew it would be hard to focus on getting off to the sonic probe. She took a breath and focused on the probe's vibrations.

Amy took deep breaths as the probe began hitting her clit. She closed her eyes. She thought of happier times with flesh and blood Rory, the times they made love to one another. Her mind would sometimes drift to that fateful day in the TARDIS when Melody was conceived, but she blocked that moment out of her mind. Thinking about Melody's conception meant thinking about the Doctor. And the Doctor ruined Amy's life by abandoning her in Two Streams. The last thing she ever wanted to think about was the Doctor.

Amy was shifting, quietly, on the floor as the vibrations were pulsing on her clit. When she felt like she could take more, Amy increased the vibration of the sonic probe. She took in a sharp inhale of air as the vibrations increased, but she didn't make a sound.

With another vibration adjustment, Amy rocked her hips back and forth, making sure the probe still hit her clit. She could feel herself getting closer and closer.

Amy adjusted the sonic probe a final time, enough to help put her over the edge but not too much to harm her clit or her cunt. After a short period of stillness, her hips were shaking back and forth in a rhythm. She was on the verge of coming.

Amy's eyes started rolling in the back of her head. She was on the verge of coming, but she wasn't there yet. She moved around her sonic probe all around her clit, rocking to it in vain.

Finally, after minutes of waiting, she felt herself come. She closed her mouth as her orgasm came. The weight and the sound of her armour made it hard for her to enjoy her body quivering with her orgasm. But she could feel her wetness on her cunt and on her upper thighs. Amy achieved her goal, sexual satisfaction, and that was the only thing that mattered to her at the moment.

Amy knew she'd never be able to make love to Rory again, not while she was trapped on, and most likely, would die in, Two Streams. She knew she'd never would have the privacy to be as loud as she wanted to be or face receiving Kindness from Handbots. But when she wasn't using her sonic probe to move her way around Two Streams without attracting Handbots, the sonic probe was a very effective makeshift vibrator. After all, Amy was allowed a little bit of pleasure before she died.


End file.
